ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cuelebre
If someone can get a better screen shot go for it. I jut grabbed that as best I could without aggroing it. --Hitoma 17:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone tried using a Mistmelt to see if it brings him down from the air? --Zellchaver 17:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : That only works on Ouryu, it doesn't work on any other wyrm, there's no reason to try this, especially since this mob is easily beatable as it is. Tahngarthortalk- 01:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Appears to be weak to WATER. AMII was landing for 300, but water IV was landing for 900+. Additionaly, it rarely resisted Regurgitation (was landing for solid 300 without burst affinity). We took the NM down, but it didn't drop the dagger. Additionally, !! appeared to appear occasionally when water magic was cast on it. Additonally, if you pull it down through the encampment toward Conflux 3, there's a small ledge like area where a tank can stand at the bottom, and everyone else can stand on the raised portion, and avoid damage from AOEs. ---Asymptotic, Carbuncle Server. I am not sure that Cuelebre is True Sight. I just took a few pictures standing in front of it and it did not attack until after i got "the effect of hide is about to wear off" message. --Dvorakk 07:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :You have to literally be RIGHT under its nose for it to aggro. Tested myself; both sneak and invisible up, aggroed. >.>; --Zatias 11:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure who added the wind weakness, but I'd have to contest that. BLMS were doing 300 with Tornado II and it never seemed to resist water spells. ---Asymptotic, Carbuncle Killed in about 30 mins with WHM/SCH, PLD/WAR (full magic defense bonus setup, was never engaged, Flash and Provoke as much as possible), RDM/DRK to try and stun slowga (he missed the stuns a lot and was /DRK was not really needed), RNG/SAM, and RNG/COR (using Magus's Roll on the pld). Pulled NM back towards the Conflux where the PLD faced the mob away from the party to avoid breath attacks. Add more RNG or SMN and can kill even quicker. If you aggro on the pull you can depop it easily with movement.--edster1500 06:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if anyone else has experienced this, But we managed to get him down to about 32% and then he just entered god mode or something. I was on ranger wearing every piece of acc gear i own and i still couldnt hit this guy but about 1/10 shots and when i did, He had mega stoneskin or something. I had absolutely no accuracy problems at all before this. But he just became rediculous at this point. His stoneskin became undispellable; no effect. Not sure if this happened before the 30% mark or not. We managed to get him down to about 22% and then just wiped after going 100-35 in about 10 minutes, and then 32-22 in another 15. He didnt get any stronger offensively, Just mega roided defensively. No idea what happened. He was taking pretty massive damage from holy bolts with only a mediocre mind set, 67+50 mind with abbysea buff from 100-30%ish mark was doing 90ish a hit with 66+ added effect. I did notice some random damage fluxations that were weird, I randomly did like 30 damage and 8 added effect sometimes right after he used a tp move- Tekni, Diabolos @Tek We had a similiar issue the first time we fought but we had brought PLD BLM RDM WHM and were doing shitty dmg, it seemed to rage after a certain time. We had been fighting 45mins when we starting wiping because it was just hitting too hard and resisting dmg too much. I know for a fact it doesn't do this after 10 because we have fought it 5 times all together all except that first kill we killed in 18-25mins no rage. I didn't notice anything like that when we fought him again tonight. I have seen Cuelebre wipe 2 alliances when low on health because of inability to deal with his AOE spam, but if you fight him in the right spot and everyone stays on the ledge, the AOE isn't an issue at all. We had PLD/RDM, BLU/THF, WHM/BLM, WHM/SCH, PUP, and RNG all at 80. Took him down in ~15 mins. Dropped Auric Dagger, Tantra Necklace, 2x horns, and a Diamond (lol). WHMS cured and buffed, PUP nuked with BLM puppet, RNG did the RNG thing, and BLU alternated SA(CA when up) Cannonball and (BA when up) Regurgigtation. Also note to Edster, it doesn't necessarily matter what direction he faces because he doesn't use breath attacks. However, if you're bringing a BLU for ranged damage, face it backwards for Sneak Attack and the damage bonus on Regurgitation. Note: Cannonball landing for 1050ish took off 3% of his HP, so he has between 30,000 and 35,000 HP. This is consistent with regurgitation for ~300 sometimes taking off 1% of his HP, and sometimes not reducing it visibly at all. --Asymptotic, Carbuncle I Lost track of time tbh But it was definitely not 45 minutes for the first fight at the 30% mark. It might have been 25-30 We had a bad set up But noone was getting hit by AoE except me when i took hate. It didnt do more damage offensively, We just had a poor setup with only one whm and no rdm - Tek Testimonials :* Regurgitation cast from behind appears to be particularly effective. 80BLU/RDM with NQ water staff, +26INT, +36 MND, and +8 Magic Attack Bonus landed regurgitation consistently for around ~284-300. :* This NM can be trio'd. Just did it as WAR/RNG with a WHM and PUP, all lvl 80. PUP's BLM automaton should be set to full MDB gear and continuously nuking to hold hate. I only pulled hate for a few seconds after every Sidewinder, which had no problem landing with 236 Archery skill. Recommended to pull Cuelebre down past Conflux#3 to the ledge. Took about 15 minutes to kill. ''(Yeah i wanna see proof of this. We had a well geared pld with a whm and rdm and was still doing quite a bit of dmg when it used mighty strikes. And we had BLMx2. There is no way you did this without the pup pet dying. And if the war was trying to tank it off the pup. And in 15 minutes no sorry don't believe it. It took us around 15 minutes with more dps. We didn't have any issues killing it but just saying I highly doubt it. We also had a cor lvl 54 cor just around cause he was bored and joined and gave minor buffs like refresh to pld) ~Anookulchandra :* The PUP can easily get much more Magic Defense Bonus than a player typically can, reducing the damage taken by more than a player typically can. Keep that in mind. Tahngarthortalk- 04:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) '' :** 3-4 decent PUPs can take him with ease. :* killed with WHM/SCH PLD/WAR(mdb build) SMN/SCH THF/WHM SAM/RNG ~45-50min fight was easy, get temporary mp items, stat boosts. :* Is easily Slowed. (Was an rdm with capped enfeeb at lvl 80 and used just my AF body, I also cast Slow2 on him in a mahatma houppelande to see if it would hinder it. Still landed easy) :**Took this from the main page, because the +11 MND from the Mahatma Hppld. will surely help Slow II to land. -- 11:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC)